


Safe

by digthewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Secret Crush, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Steve and Bucky reminisce about their childhood Halloween tradition(s). |Originally created for stucky-halloween.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	Safe

"D'you remember when we used to tell ghost stories on the roof?" Bucky asked looking away into the darkness as he and Steve sat on another roof somewhere in Germany.

They were waiting for Sam to arrive with their orders.

"Yeah…" Steve said, chuckling. Of course he remembered. It was their Halloween tradition. He turned away from Bucky, and even though it was dark, he didn't want Bucky to see him blushing.

"What?" Bucky asked, curious. He must've noticed the way Steve shifted.

"Nothin'. Just remembered how I pretended to be extra scared for all the little kids."

"Yeah. You're good at hiding, and…"

"And what?"

"I dunno, faking it?"

Steve threw his head back and laughed. "You have no idea, Buck."

"Maybe not. But maybe, I was too good at it too."

"What do you mean?"

Bucky turned to look at him then and Steve couldn't look away. They'd come so far now, and still, there were things he couldn't tell about Bucky. Things he couldn't tell Bucky.

"I always wished maybe you were scared for real. Then maybe I coulda held you. Made you feel safe."

Steve smiled, pulling Bucky closer. "You always make me feel safe, Buck."


End file.
